User blog:S3blapin/The hidden class of BF3
I want to create this blog post in order to explain my thought on classes in Battlefield 3. A lot of people think that there are only 4 classes in this game. But in reality, there’s a lot of way to play in battlefield 3, and a lot of those classes are unknown. Every main class can be played various manners, giving birth to numerous subclass I will try to explain those subclasses. (I remind you that i'm french and that my english can be more or less approxymate. So if there is some.... problem or something else, say it and i will try to correct it MAIN CLASSE: Assault Medic: (Assault rifle, defibrillator, medikit) It is the most common way of playing Assault. You can revive your teammate, heal them, and fight well in every combat. You can use every weapon that you want to reach your aim. That’s why everybody play it, it’s a really effective class. You can rush your enemy as a Pointman or stay behind your friend, as a Second Line, and create a strong line of fire where they can fallback in case of problem. Assault: (Assault rifle, M320/GP30/M26 MAS, Medikit) Well, here is the first unknown class. With it, you possess a huge fire power capable to dislodge whoever. You are capable of holding for a long time in fight due to your medikit and able to face any situation. Entrenched enemy? M320. Close combat? GP30 Buck or M26 MAS. Played aggressively, you are capable of pierced any defence, opening the passage to the rest of your team. Played defensively, you can hold a place for a long time. MAIN CLASSE: Support Area keeper: (belt fed LMG + Bipod, Claymore, Ammo kit) It is certainly the most controversial class. For some, it is just a question of camper, for of other one it is a huge defensive asset. With it, you can hold a whole side, forbid a passage to the enemy, and create a secured path of retreat for your allies. Moreover, with your claymore, you can be alerted when enemy soldiers are approaching, and allow you to react before they flanked you. The strength of this class is the ability to create hardpoint wherever it needed. A good tactic is to flank the enemy and deploy your LMG. Heavy Assault: (Mag fed LMG (foregrip or bipod), C4, Ammo kit) It’s the common way to play as Support. You’re following your squad and provided high fire power wherever it needed. Your Mag fed LMG allow you to stay competitive in front of approximately everybody that stay at middle range and your C4 can be used to destroy vehicle that are rushing you. Moreover, you can replenish your teammate during a combat. Demolition man: (Shotgun/PDW, C4, Ammo Kit) It’s just a Heavy Assault specialised in close combat and destruction of vehicle and defence. Your C4 allow you to blow up everything and your close range weapon help you do to that. It seems really simple on the first watch but in fact, it’s quite hard to rush a tank or a good defensive position. You need to choose carefully your path and avoid being spot before to be at close range. In the case of you’re to far away of your objective, just fallback and try a different path. MAIN CLASS: Engineer Bob the builder: (carbine, Rocket launcher, Repair tool/EOD) Your objective? Keep your vehicle in good health and protect them of the infantry, especially of Demolition man. You need to stay around your tank, but not stuck to it. You need to orbit around it and check the building and the road (for the mine). Sometimes, the use of a light vehicle like a HMMWV is good idea. Don’t forget to help your vehicle by firing some rocket or use an IGLA to “frighten” chopper. The EOD bot allow you to repair the tank and check building without dying, and it’s a really good thing. Tank Buster: (Carbine, Rocket Launcher, Mine) What you like, it's to blow up vehicles. Place your mine well and you will stop even the best tank, allowing you to attack it and try to destroy it. If you have the opportunity, destroy the enemy mine with a grenade or a .44 magnum when a vehicle are close to them. Don’t engage enemy vehicle in an open area, tried to flank them. MAIN CLASS: RECO The sniper: (Bolt action sniper, T-UGS/MAV, Radio beacon) Well, here is the well-known class. Your powerful rifle with your high magnification scope allows you to engage your target at long range while your T-UGS will alert you when a enemy are close to you. There are two different way to play sniper: - With a bipod to provided you a really accurate shoot - With the straight pull bolt and closer to the enemy. The both are really effective when they are mastered. But in both case, your role is to provided accurate fire and kill entrenched people. Moreover your position (“far” from the combats) allows you to prevent flank action. The REAL Reco (also known as Spec Ops): (PDW + Suppressor /DMR + Suppressor, Xbow, radio beacon) A reco don’t mean a sniper. And this class is the best way (IMO) to play a real reco. What’s your aim? Go behind the enemy line and create a spawn point for your teammate. Your suppressed weapon is really good when you want to stay stealth even when you’re killing somebody and your Xbow allow you to be polyvalent. A scanning bolt will show you every enemy in a place while the C4-bolt allows you to blow up Light Armoured vehicle or wall. It’s quite complicated to play this type of Reco because you need to have a really good accuracy to be competitive. The Eyes of God: (MAV) This particular class is certainly the less played of BF3. Why? Cause you don’t make kill or a few. So why is it a good class? If you’re using Teamspeak/mumble, your friend will know exactly where the enemies are. And it’s really useful! The only thing that you have to do is to use the MAV and flight above your squad. You just need to spot every enemies in your sight and alert your friends from where they are coming, there number, the time before they will appear, etc… With this information, a single soldier can kill every threat that approaching him, a sniper can find entrenched soldier, a vehicle can avoid an ambush and a mortar see where are the enemies. S3blapin (talk) 13:20, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts